


Young Justice Genderbend Part 2

by msparx



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Dildos, F/M, Genderbending, Kissing, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Public Hand Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msparx/pseuds/msparx
Summary: Meetings with the team can be so boring for Apollo. Luckily for him, Kala'ahm is there to keep him entertained.





	1. We'll Make Our Own Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Young Justice and all characters portrayed are the rightful property of DC comics, Brandon Vietti, and Greg Weisman. I make no money from this submission.
> 
> As always, read, comment, rate, but overall, enjoy!

Apollo hated performance briefings. More than anything, more than covert operations in remote countries, more than getting shot at by psychotic lunatics, more than even being referred to as "just a sidekick," he hated these meetings, sitting across from Bryce Wayne and Dylan Lionel Lance. It wasn't the fact that the two League members spent hours meticulously pointing out everything they had gone wrong on those covert missions while they were getting shot at, so much as the fact that it was hours that he could have spent doing literally _anything_ else. He was always tempted to just go to sleep or to stare at the clock, but Batwoman was scary enough when she _didn't_ have a reason to be angry.

"Take your seats." She hardly raised her voice, but her words carried such authority that none of them even thought of doing anything else. At the head of the table, she sat, and Black Eagle followed suit.

The brooding vigilante insisted on this weekly ritual, using footage taken from the satellites on the Watchtower. It was educational, she said, part of, "helping you to come together as a single, cohesive unit." Honestly, though, Apollo wasn't convinced that it wasn't her own subtle way of reminding them of their positions and lack of experience. Even the room seemed designed specifically to bore and depress, with its bare grey walls and the plain, rectangular table at its center.

Apollo sat down at the other end, directly across from the two heroes. It meant being in Batwoman's direct line of sight, but on the other hand, the closest seat to the door meant that he was the first one out of this hell the second they were released. Behind him, M'att M'orzz passed, whispering frantically to Cassie Kent.

"I'm telling you, last night, Bobbie and Diane were in the halls, naked! They went into her room and…"

Apollo's ears tuned in at the mention of "naked," but the two quickly passed out his earshot. Talking as softly as they were, the only reason he'd heard that much was because they'd gotten so close. He was pulled back when he felt someone sitting down on his right.

"If I had known that being a hero entailed this kind of torture, I would have stayed in Atlantis."

Apollo turned to regard Kala'ahm. He noticed right away that she had chosen to wear her civilian clothes, the navy blue pants with the sweater that covered her arms to the wrists. Her long, silver hair hung to her shoulders and framed the dark oval of her face. In contrast, like everyone else, Apollo wore his costume, a skintight green shirt with the arms bared, joining the mask that obscured all but his eyes, mouth, and short-cropped blonde hair, together with the baggy trousers tucked into dark boots. Already, the young Atlantean woman looked as bored as he felt.

"Sometimes," he said. "I wonder if Batwoman was trained to kill fun in all its forms."

Kala giggled, then sighed as she stretched, bringing her arms up and over her head. It gave Apollo a nice eyeful as her breasts bulged against the fabric. She noted his gaze, and when their eyes met she gave him a playful wink.

"Well then, I guess that means we will have to make our own fun," she said, her voice low.

"Enough," Batwoman said, once again dominating the room with sheer presence. "Let me begin by saying that your recent mission to Bialya was less than satisfactory. You were sloppy, careless, and you just barely obtained your main objective. We'll start with you, Robyn. Your failure…"

Apollo stopped listening, while giving every outward appearance that he still was, nodding every now and then as if listening intently. God, it was like having all of the joy siphoned out of every molecule. He could see the need for these meetings, but did it have to be led by Batwoman? She expected absolute perfection, and picked up on even the most infinitesimal mistakes.

Apollo wasn't the kind of person to sit and take notes. He learned by doing, by being out on the streets, gaining experience and kicking ass. Stuck in here, listening to constant criticism for two-to-three hours was borderline torture. Sure, there was an occasional praise thrown in whenever one of them did something exceptional, but the woman somehow managed to turn even those into backhanded compliments.

"…brings us to you, Kid Flash. You rushed in again without proper reconnaissance, and it almost…"

Inwardly, Apollo sighed and allowed his mind to wander somewhat. It fixated on the small scrap he'd overheard from M'att. What were Diane an Bobbie doing naked? The obvious answer came to mind, but in the _halls?_ He hadn't known the petite, dark-haired girl for long, but she couldn't be _that_ insane. Or maybe she was. Apollo shook his head slightly. _Whatever floats her boat,_ he thought idly. _God knows_ I _have no room to judge._

"...completely reckless, Supergirl. You may be invulnerable, but your teammates aren't, and charging in half-cocked like that..."

Suddenly, the blonde archer became aware of a dampness in his right boot, as if it were full of water. _What the...? When did I step in water?_ Under the table, he shook his foot, trying in vain to dispel the moisture. Wait, he hadn't stepped in any water. At least, he would have noticed walking with a bootful of water, so it couldn't have been there before he'd sat down. So where had it come from, and how had it gotten into his boot?

"...did a passable job clearing your sector, Aquagirl. Now, if only you could turn that level of attention to being an effective leader..."

Apollo barely managed to stifle a yelp when that puddle of wetness shifted suddenly _against_ the motion of his foot, and instead began slowly climbing up his leg. A less disciplined person might have made a spectacle of themselves, leaping up and shouting at the feel of cool liquid slowly oozing _up_ their leg. However, if there was one lesson that Olivia Queen had instilled in the young man, it was maintaining calm under extreme pressure. Still, even though he was composed on the outside, his mind raced like lightning on the inside. Never mind the fact that there was water in his boot, how was it climbing up his leg? Water just didn't...

Suddenly, Kala's words slammed home in his brain: _Well then, I guess that means we will have to make our own fun._

He turned his head enough to glance at his team leader out of the corner of his eye. Outwardly, she seemed just as engrossed in the meeting as he pretended to be, leaning backward in her chair with her arms in her lap, nodding ever so slightly. However, from his seat right next to her, Apollo could see her hands, hidden from everyone else's line of sight. They were both open, palms facing outward and toward him, and her fingers moved subtly. She was controlling it.

Apollo brought his gaze back to the center, out of fear that Batwoman would call him out for being distracted. By now, the slithering mass of water was midway up his thigh, and he had to suppress a shiver at the coolness. His thoughts raced faster than ever. Was she really doing this, here, now? _Of all the..._ he thought, clenching his jaw. _She's even crazier than Diane!_

Suddenly, the water flowed forward, unexpectedly quick, and he couldn't help a sharp intake of air as it pooled in his crotch.

"Everything all right, Apollo?" Black Eagle asked. Beside him, Batwoman shifted her attention to the young man.

"Yes, sorry," he replied, trying to force casualness into his voice. The water didn't move, just sat there, suspended around his most sensitive area. "Please, continue."

"Good," Batwoman replied coolly. "Because we need to discuss your mistakes as well. You were on perimeter duty, and yet you let three guards slip past you. That was careless. Check, double-check, then triple-check."

"Understood, it won't happen aga-" He cut off with a choke as the water shifted, becoming firmer and more tangible. At the same time, the entire mass began to stroke and caress his cock. He covered himself with a cough. "It won't happen again, ma'am."

"Additionally..." He was starting to respond, growing stiff and straining against his pants. The temperature had changed, he noted, now pleasantly warm. It felt like he was engulfed, cock and balls, in a hot, impossibly smooth mouth. "...When you encountered hostiles, you abandoned your team to give chase. You left everyone vulnerable."

Apollo was sweating. He tried to keep himself relaxed, but every stroke of that water fired his nerves. Every inch of his cock was being stimulated at once, and he felt a smooth, steady suction on each of his balls. He felt like a wire, pulled taut and twisted tighter and tighter until it was just on the edge of snapping.

"I-uh, I d-didn't want anyone calling back-up," he said. _Keep it together,_ he thought frantically.

"Back-up would have taken a half-hour to arrive." Batwoman retorted. Under the table, Apollo held his armrests in a white-knuckled grip. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the first reaction from Kala: a tiny smirk, barely quirking the corner of her mouth. "And that's not a valid excuse for endangering your teammates."

He had to admit, the young woman had planned it well. From where they sat, at one of the narrow ends of the table, no one could see her hands, or his now-obvious erection begging for release. No one could see the squirming in his lap as the water delicately coaxed him closer to orgasm. The only thing that would have been visible were her tattoos glowing down the lengths of her arms, but her sweater neatly hid that, and if she was the only member not in uniform, it wasn't necessarily mandatory.

"And finally," Batwoman said. Jesus, had she been talking the whole time? It was hard to think with that warm wetness wrapped around his dick. _God, just a little more, just a little longer..._ "You broke radio silence and nearly gave away the team's location."

This was it. Apollo could feel the pressure deep in his balls. Somehow, the water sensed his approaching climax, or maybe Kala did, because the efforts redoubled, stroking and sucking languorously up and down his hard shaft. He tightened his grip, straining with every ounce of strength he had not to move, not to give away any sign of what was happening to him.

He blinked, realizing that the older woman had stopped talking, and that she and everyone else was looking at him expectantly. Kala watched him too, and a small, knowing smile teased on her lips.

And then his orgasm hit.

Apollo shuddered slightly as he let go, and he felt his cock begin to twitch, spurting into the waiting mass of water encircling it. If possible, his muscles strained even higher as he rode out the waves of his bliss, and he couldn't help the soft grunt of pleasure that escaped his lips. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the tension left him, and he would have sagged in his chair with relief were it not for the intently watching eyes.

"Apollo?" Black Eagle frowned. "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," he replied somewhat shakily. "I understand, ma'am." He had no idea to what he'd agreed to, and right now, he didn't care. Softly, delicately, the water pulled away from his deflating cock, taking his load away with it. It slid down and out of his pant leg, then was gone.

"Good," Batwoman replied crisply. "Now, Mr. Martian, we need to talk about..."

Apollo stopped listening. Despite himself, he was impressed. She'd timed it perfectly, so that he was the center of attention while she..."administered" to him. He turned to shoot a playful glare at her, and was met with a devilish grin, flashed once and gone before anyone could see before turning back to feigning attentiveness. Inwardly, Apollo smiled as well. _Make our own fun,_ he mused to himself.

This meeting hadn't turned out all that bad after all.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Prank War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to get back at Kala for her stunt, Apollo sees something unexpected, and comes to a startling conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, read, comment, rate, but overall, enjoy!

Apollo wasn't quite sure how it had begun, and he was fairly certain if he that if he asked, Kala wouldn't be able to tell him either. Whoever had started it, however, the pranks had initially been innocent fun: shower water suddenly as cold as running water could possibly get, colored dye in the shampoo, super glue on his bow and arrows, and so on. Neither had made any attempts at hiding their involvement in the pranks. It even became a sort of secret competition between the two young heroes, with each trying to one-up the other, constantly pushing the boundaries of humiliation and shame.

Admittedly, at this point things may have gotten out of hand.

Somewhere along the lines, they'd crossed into a realm of pranks beyond innocent teenage fun. Again, neither one could really remember who had started this new round, but it had been taken in stride on both sides. Apollo had switched Kala's panties with a remote-controlled pair, and amused himself all day by switching them on and watching her try not to squirm and moan as she interacted with members of the team and the League. It had been particularly fun to watch her build up almost to release, then quickly shutting them off, watching the joy and ecstasy replaced with need and frustration. He'd gotten his share of vengeful glares for that, which he'd returned with a wide grin.

Kala had responded by pouncing on him from around a corner and then dragging him into the girls' shower. Once inside, she'd stripped off all of his clothes, then had suspended him in shackles of ice several feet off the floor on one wall. He'd hung there, naked, bound and gagged, for most of the day. That hadn't been so bad, in and of itself. The worst part had been watching the girls parade through to see him. They'd all taken their showers, as if he weren't even there. Some had even put on little shows for him, and grinned as his cock became hard and stood out from him. Kala had given her own performance, going so far as to rub her breasts along his thighs and stroke him briefly. She'd left before giving him release, however, and he had hung there another twenty minutes before his bonds had melted, freeing him.

Back and forth they'd gone, each prank more creative - and humiliating - than the last. The meeting was only the latest shot in their protracted war, and he had to give her credit for the planning and execution. What made it worse was that all the girls seemed to know about the game and had seemed to guess what was going on. He'd seen more than one smoky grin as he exited the room. That just added to the humiliation. But Apollo wasn't ready to admit defeat yet.

He strode quickly through the halls of Mount Justice. When he'd left, Kala had been chatting idly with Cassie and Wanda, so he probably had a few minutes. She'd have to change into her suit before the training session with Black Eagle, and that was when he would strike. He grinned, hefting his phone in one hand, as he imagined the look on her face after all was said and done. If all the girls could have the chance to ogle him, then all the boys should have an equal opportunity. Apollo arrived at her rooms, and after a quick glance up and down the hallway to make sure he was alone, opened the door and ducked inside.

He glanced around her room. Large, like all the team quarters in the hollow mountain, most of the space was taken up by a massive bed set against the wall to the left, flanked on either side by nightstands, upon one of which sat her twin water bearers. On the other side was a dresser, which Apollo knew from experience held her bras and underwear, along with her civilian clothes. A desk sat next to it, and in the far wall, opposite the bed, was a spacious walk-in closet. Perfect. Apollo crossed to it and stepped inside, closing the door after him. He was immediately plunged into darkness, save for the light that filtered through the slats on the doors. He hunkered down at the back, surrounded by hanging clothes and uniforms, and prepared to wait.

True to his estimation, the minutes stretched and dragged as he waited. It allowed him time to think, really think, about what he was doing, what he was about to do, and despite himself he began to have doubts. Taking pictures of her while she dressed seemed so crass and cold-hearted. Even though she'd done worse to him, going behind her back like this just seemed wrong. Could he really do this to a friend, even in the spirit of their game?

Apollo gave himself a savage shake. She _had_ done worse, far worse, to him. If she could parade him around for everyone to see, then so could he.

He jerked as he heard approaching footsteps from outside, bare feet slapping on hard rock.

 _Kala,_ he thought.

Sure enough, a moment later the door opened and the Atlantean entered, closing it behind her. She sighed, closing her eyes as she stretched, and Apollo took the opportunity to get his phone ready, hitting record as he checked to make sure the sound was off.

 _Show time_.

Kala wasted no time. Crossing her arms, she pulled the sweater up and over her head, then tossed it away. Her pants quickly followed, pooling around her ankles before she kicked them away as well. She stood clad only in bra and panties now, both white that stood out sharply against her darker skin. And just as quickly, they were shed and discarded, leaving her completely naked.

Apollo had to stop from whistling appreciatively. He'd seen her naked before, but it was still a sight. Those long slender legs and rounded hips, with her lightly furred pussy, neatly trimmed. Full breasts that swayed and jiggled as she moved, with chocolate areolas at their centers. And that delicate face, framed by silvery blonde hair that curled around her shoulders. Her dark, smooth skin only served to make her seem foreign and exotic.

Apollo settled down to watch, recording as she stood naked in the center of her room. She stretched agian, her breasts straining into the air as she rose onto the balls of her feet, then settled back to the ground.

 _Oh man,_ he thought, feeling his erection stirring for the second time that day. _The guys are gonna love this!_

And then a thought occurred to him. She was here to change into her suit. The same suit that was hanging on hooks all around him. He quickly scanned the room again, trying to find one that wasn't in his hiding place. He found none.

 _Shit!_ He thought, trying desperately trying to think of an escape route. Maybe if he was quick enough, he could dart out once she opened the door, or try to hide under a pile of clothes. Whatever he was going to do, he needed to do it fast, before she-.

Kala didn't move from where she stood. Apollo blinked, watching as the young woman bit her lip, toying with a strand of long, blonde hair. It looked like she was trying to make up her mind about something, trying to come to some sort of decision.

 _What's she doing?_ He thought, confused. _What could she possibly be-._

Thought died suddenly as Kala, apparently making up her mind, let her right hand slide down her curves, before coming to rest on her pussy. There, Apollo watched with incredulity as his friend began to masturbate.

Kala began with slow circles, gently rubbing the nub at the top of her slit. She sighed, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back, her lips parted slightly. After a moment, her other hand began its own journey, rising up to fondle her perky breasts. She let out a soft, ragged moan as both her hands administered to her, and her chest began to rise and fall more rapidly as she panted.

It took a minute or two before Apollo could close his mouth. He couldn't believe his luck! He'd only wanted to catch Kala naked, maybe doing something embarrassing while she thought she was alone. Instead, he was getting front row seats as his friend pleasured herself. He felt his cock bulge under his suit, straining to be free. Despite cumming not an hour ago, he still felt the urge to jerk himself off to this incredible erotic sight. He restrained himself, however, with effort. Instead, he angled his phone to get a better view. He wouldn't share this with the guys, of course. This part would be just for him.

Kala's face was flushed, and her body shone with a sheen of sweat. Her breasts heaved as she gasped, sucking in air only to moan it back out. Apollo watched as she suddenly crossed to the other side of the bed and picked up one of her water bearers. In her hands it flared to life, glowing pale blue as water began to form from the end. With it, she crafted a very realistic dildo that reflected the lights from overhead. Kala let the tip of it trail down her body toward her pussy, shivering as the cool liquid rolled across her skin. Between her legs, she rubbed it briefly along the lips, then positioned it at her entrance and let it sink inside languidly. She cried out softly, and her other hand gripped her breast tightly as she rode her pleasure. Kala hilted herself, then began to fuck herself in earnest, alternating between deep and shallow thrusts. Even in the closet, Apollo could hear how wet she was. Her water dildo made a moist _schlick schlick_ as she repeatedly drove it in and out. She pinched her dark nipple, rolling the nub between the fingers of her other hand. It was obvious that she enjoyed that, Apollo noted, judging by how her moans intensified.

Her legs began to quiver uncontrollably, and Kala apparently decided to move somewhere more comfortable before they gave out altogether. She practically collapsed onto her bed, placing a pillow under her head before continuing. She spread her legs wide then, unintentionally giving Apollo a perfect view as she pumped her aquatic phallus in and out of her cunt at a feverish pace. The young archer grinned, zooming in to get the best shot.

She was nearing an orgasm. That much Apollo could tell, the way her head was thrashing back and forth, her hands losing coordination as her moans became louder and louder. That brought him back to his earlier problem: how was he going to get out before she came to open her closet? Prank war or not, he could only imagine how pissed she would be to find him hiding there, taping her masturbating. However, at the moment he had a chance to escape. With her eyes closed, and seemingly oblivious to the world around her, it was likely that he could just sneak by her. She probably wouldn't even hear him open the door, the way she was moaning. But he couldn't wait much longer. Making up his mind, he eased open the closet door, then slid as silently as he could out.

Sure enough, she was absorbed enough in her own pleasure that she didn't hear him as he crept across the room. He reached the door just as her moans reached a crescendo, rising in pitch as she squealed. Apollo risked a glance at the bed, and was rewarded with the sight of her entire body quivering, chest heaving, legs slick with sweat and fluids. Inside of her, the water bearer twitched and pulsed as her pussy convulsed, then slid out of her completely. Without her concentration, the water lost form and melted into the sheets. She didn't notice as he opened the door to his freedom.

"Mmm, Apollo..."

The archer froze with one foot raised. Had she seen him? No, it hadn't sounded angry. She'd sounded...lustful. Cautiously he turned, hardly daring to breath. She still lay on the bed, facing away from him. Her left hand rested on her chest, rising and falling with her slowing breath. Her right hand trailed lazily across her skin, sparking tiny tremors as the fingertips grazed the soft flesh.

Had Apollo misheard her? He must have. She wouldn't call out his name like that. They were friends after all, nothing more. Except...

"God, yes, Apollo," she murmured in her post-orgasmic haze.

There was no mistaking her words that time. Apollo looked back on their history together, the games they'd played, the secret smiles she'd had only for him. It made sense to him suddenly, and he it seemed so obvious that he nearly kicked himself. He stood in the doorway, paralyzed with indecision. He should just leave and pretend he hadn't seen or heard anything. However, could he live with himself if he did? Could he ever just go back to seeing this woman as his friend, nothing more? In the moment, he made up his mind.

Apollo turned, closing the door behind him, and stepped towards the bed.

* * *

Kala felt hot all over, her body tingling as her fingers traced random patterns across her bare skin. She hadn't intended to do this when she'd come here, but after that meeting, getting Apollo all worked up, she'd been aching for release, her pussy wet and begging for attention. She'd felt him, through her connection with the water, his hard cock throbbing and spurting. She wished it was her actual hands working him like that, or her mouth, or her pussy. She flushed, both in excitement and frustration. Why did he have to be such a _guy?_ Why couldn't he see how she really felt about him?

She sighed, then groaned loudly. Her hand, in its exploration, had found its way back to her pussy, and had teased a spark of desire once again. Kala giggled, then settled back. She had some time yet, before training began. Time enough to play one more time.

Kala's bed shifted suddenly. The Atlantean's eyes popped open, and she only had time to register Apollo's face, his dark eyes hard behind his mask, before he was on top of her, grabbing her hands in one of his and holding them tight above her head.

"Apollo? What are you - ?" She cut off with a sharp intake of air as his free hand dipped between her legs, quick as lightning and with the accuracy of an expert marksman, and attacked her swollen clit. He rubbed it, pinched it, rolled it between calloused fingers, and all Kala could do was moan once again, her tension melting as she sank back onto the bed. A part of her remained conscious, despite the delicious sensations he was supplying her with.

"W-wait, Apollo! What-what are you doing?"

"Oh, I just happened to be passing by," he said coyly, smirking in that way that made her melt. "When I heard some interesting noises coming from your room." One of his fingers was teasing her entrance now, not quite pressing hard enough to slip inside. It made Kala squirm and whine, but Apollo held her still.

"When I saw what you were doing," he continued. "I thought I could lend a hand. Or two." He grinned wider.

Kala's hopes died. So, it was just another prank then. This was just retaliation for the meeting. Well, she'd let him have this victory. She'd have to do something drastic to get him back, though. Maybe something public. Well, more public. Perhaps she could find an opportunity to suck him off while he was talking or practicing with his bow. Or maybe tie him up again in ice, then give him a _real_ show, one that he would remember for the rest of his life. No, she would...

"Kala." He let go of her hands, he cupped the side of her face. The gesture, and the sudden softness of his voice, was so surprising that she found herself paralyzed. "Kala, I love you, too." And then he was kissing her.

Kala felt herself assaulted on two fronts, with his lips on hers at the same time that his fingers were at her pussy. Both were wonderful, and she found herself responding to both. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer, and she bucked her hips against his hand, managing to rub herself against his knuckle. It made her groan into him, that jolt of electricity that pierced her core.

Apollo grinned breaking the kiss long enough to stand and hurriedly pull off his suit. He tossed it aside, his already hard cock springing free, and then he was on top of her once more. Kala could feel it pressed into her stomach. She imagined that if she concentrated hard enough, she could feel it pulsing with his heartbeat. However, at the moment, concentrating on anything besides his mouth and the tongue gently exploring her mouth was beyond her.

Apollo's hand was suddenly sliding between them, and he lifted off of her just enough to grasp himself. He broke off their kiss, and shifted so he sat right between his legs, his cockhead positioned in front of her pussy. He looked to her, holding his cock in one hand, her ankle in the other. The question was plain in his eyes. In response, Kala simply nodded once. Apollo thrust forward once, hilting himself fully inside of her.

Kala gasped, and she heard Apollo echo her. He wasn't overly large, but sheathed in her pussy, he felt absolutely wonderful, filling her perfectly as if made for her. Through her narrowed eyes, she was pleased to see that Apollo seemed to be in a similar situation, his face lit with a mixture of wanton lust and awe. The sight made her giggle. And then he began to move.

Slowly, tortuously, Apollo withdrew himself until just the tip remained. Kala whimpered at the loss, suddenly feeling empty, but then cried out when he pushed forward and filled her again. The motion fired every nerve in her dripping cunt, and she grabbed his arms, her nails digging into his skin. He hissed sharply, but didn't complain. He looked like he wanted something to hold onto himself, something to anchor himself against this euphoria.

They continued like that, groaning as they separated and crying out as they pushed back into each other. Apollo went slowly at first, and Kala nearly growled in frustration until he began to pick up the pace. He moved faster and faster, pumping into her with deep, powerful strokes that dragged mewls and whines out of her. The sound of slapping flesh resounded through the room, like miniature thunderclaps at each thrust. Kala wrapped her legs around him, urging him deeper inside of her.

Apollo shifted suddenly, grabbing her and rolling over. Kala squealed and giggled as she found herself on top, his cock still planted firmly within her. She wasted no time, however, rolling her hips, grinding herself down on him. It was his turn to drop his head back, moaning as he felt himself shift inside of her. Then, bracing herself with hands on his chest, Kala raised herself up, letting him slide out of her before dropping back down. The feeling was beyond words for her as rational thought fled.

With her in control this time, she went exactly as fast as she wanted, riding him with wild abandon. He brought his hips up into her as she came down, and soon the thunderclaps filled the room. She could feel another orgasm building, like a storm at her center, and the way his eyes were glazed and unfocused told her he was close as well.

Her orgasm hit like a hurricane. Throwing her head back, she shouted as her whole body clenched, every muscle pulling taut. It ripped through her like cascading waves, and she found herself swept along in its blissful current. Moments later, Apollo came as well, adding his voice to hers as he pull out of her and aimed himself upward. Strands of ropy cum sprang from the tip, landing on her breasts and stomach in powerful jets before oozing down the shaft in weaker spurts.

Some time later - hours or minutes, she couldn't tell with her head swimming - Kala found herself lying on top of Apollo, gasping for air and covered in sweat. He didn't seem to care that she was pressing his own cum into him. He didn't seem to be aware of much of anything, in fact.

"Wow," he said, breathless, as he stared at the ceiling. "That - that was...wow." Kala giggled and brushed a kiss across his lips, nodding weakly in agreement.

"So, I guess this means the prank war is over," she said as she withdrew.

"Yeah, I guess it does." He sounded wistful, his mouth twisting wryly.

"Well who do you think won?"

He looked at her then, and the two locked eyes, his dark, hers grey. He was silent for a moment, then pulled her back in for a long, slow kiss. When he pulled back, he was grinning.

"Who cares?"

**To Be Continued**


End file.
